role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
BearMask
BearMask (くまマスク Kumamasuku) is a Nocturne with a bear motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality BearMask is a cold-hearted and lethal juggernaut of a Nocturne, to put it in simple terms. He really doesn't say much and seems to show machine-like behaviour, taking orders precisely and orderly and appears to be most surly at almost all times. He speaks in a monotone Russian accent, speaking fluently in Russian as well. However, when in battle, he tends to show more emotion, as he claims he was made for fighting. In his fight against FlamingoMask, he was shown to get very angered over the fact FlamingoMask mainly used his energy attacks against him and found his attempts of trying to call back up on their fight as cowardly. When FlamingoMask outsmarted him with his Alicanto form and going through him, BearMask got super angry fast and threatened to destroy the entire city piece by piece if he didn't show his face back there. BearMask also has been shown to be pretty manipulative, pretending to promise to FlamingoMask that if he were to surrender to him, he wouldn't nuke the city of Chicago with his Radioactive Energy Bombs and then afterward pretended to act calm and respectful towards him. When FlamingoMask fell for his ruse, he proceeded to then wail on him, then taunted him for being more naive than he thought. While he rarely laughs, he has been shown laughing when he killed FlamingoMask brutally, standing over his corpse. He has also been shown to be very exploitive on his enemies weaknesses's, like what he did with FlamingoMask. One thing that seems to offend him the most is if questioning his strength; especially if one assumes it is either a mutation or cyborgnetic enhancement. This offends BearMask as BearMask worked very hard to gain his strength the natural way. History Backstory Little is known about BearMask's history. What is known is that he hails from his universe's Russia and became a professional wrestler, although he was quite notorious for his criminal background. He then traveled to Universe-515, where he would go to seek employment from the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. Debut: The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! BearMask made his first appearance where he suddenly appeared at the Shadowland Cave, where he introduced himself to them and asked to be of some service. CobraMask took immediate interest, although RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask questioned his strength. BearMask demonstrated his strength right away when he sic'd off one the Shadelinqs who got on him the wrong way. CobraMask was impressed and then decided to recruit BearMask into their forces. CobraMask then decided however to give BearMask to CatMask as means of training him. BearMask accepted and then took off. Scare Tactics BearMask made a brief appearance in the RP where CatMask was assigned to check on him. BearMask was punching at some punching bag with FlamingoMask's face on it and glared at CatMask. CatMask then began to have second thoughts on it. Memories Following a dream she (CatMask) got from BrockenMask, CatMask then became determined to train BearMask up and ready to be the ultimate killing machine, that way to avenge her grandfather finally and in order to stop having her recurring nightmares. BearMask soon arrived to her and the two then began their training. Vampirical After a brief absence, BearMask reappeared, having finally finished up training with CatMask. BearMask paitiently awaited his chance while DraculaeMask fought off FlamingoMask. Whether he own or lost didn't matter to BearMask, he was just patient, knowing that he would get his turn very soon shortly. The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation BearMask finally was finally deployed in the RP where following after RaccoonMask's lecture, CatMask then appeared, allowing BearMask to go out next. CobraMask was willing, however GhostMask and ScorpionMask were highly doubting, with the former stating he was just a mere brute and was expecting him to show up back bloody and bruised. BearMask did not saying anything on the matter and then was deployed anyways. BearMask landed at Russia during a blizzard, but did not care and proceeded to move on, heading to his designated location---Chicago. Soon BearMask finally arrived at Chicago, where he interrupted a fight between FlamingoMask and two Viperaks named Nile and Charybdis. Nile ran off, to which BearMask then set his sights on FlamingoMask and Charybdis. As BearMask introduced himself, he then right away got to work, fighting both FlamingoMask and Charybdis at the same time. BearMask first took care off Charybdis first, as he saw him as the lesser threat. Charybdis fires his energy blasts at BearMask, but they did little to phase him. BearMask then swung his Bear Claws against Charybdis, sending some of Charybdis's fangs flying out. FlamingoMask then fought off BearMask, firing his Flamingo Beam against him. BearMask just tanked the beam, shrugging it off. FlamingoMask fired it again, but still to no avail. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail against BearMask, to which BearMask then slashed his Bear Claws across. As FlamingoMask then rolled over; Charbydis came back and then stunned his Electro-Brass Knuckles against BearMask's back. This did little to harm BearMask and BearMask then grabbed Charybdis, swinging him around by his tail and then throwing him at FlamingoMask, however FlamingoMask was quick enough to dodge. FlamingoMask then landed back down, then changed into his Phoenix form, scorching BearMask with Phoenix Fire, however BearMask merely plowed through the flames, barely effected. Phoenix FlamingoMask then tried again, but it didn't do much. BearMask's eyes glowed red, then he slammed down on the ground with one of his fists, sending some pieces of concrete flying at FlamingoMask; Phoenix FlamingoMask then rushed up, punching away some of the flying debris with his flaming fists. BearMask repeatedly slammed his fists down the ground, to which FlamingoMask then changed into his Stymphalian Bird form, then firing out many darts at BearMask. BearMask did his best to avoid, "dancing" his way away from the darts. Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask then slashed his blade beak against BearMask, slashing him. BearMask then grabbed Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask by the beak and then slammed him down to the ground; BearMask sharpened his claws and then repeatedly bombarded FlamingoMask with his Bear Claws, however Stymphalian Bird FlamingoMask blocked with arms, fortunately his armor could protect him from some of the blows. Running out of options, FlamingoMask then changed into his Thunderbird form. BearMask questioned just how many forms did he have, to which FlamingoMask stated enough to take him out, so he then fired a strong blast of his Thunderbird Beam down at BearMask, seemingly taking him down as he created a big crater. However BearMask then rose out and resumed his fight as if nothing happened. BearMask then charged at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then transformed into his Alicanto form; not only know could BearMask could go through his opponent, he also couldn't see him as FlamingoMask then turned invisible. BearMask then snapped. BearMask then rampaged through the city, up until he then met back up with FlamingoMask. As he did he found out FlamingoMask trying to call back up on him. So then BearMask then crushed his communication device with his bare heads. BearMask then began telling off FlamingoMask, stating that he was no real fighter for constantly relying on his friends all the time and was a lousy excuse of an Elite, especially in comparison to BearMask himself, who had to fend for himself all of his life. FlamingoMask then retorted back, stating that there was a difference between standing besides your friends and using them. FlamingoMask then began to size change in order to beat up BearMask...however then BearMask then size changed as well, revealing he was aware of that power. FlamingoMask and BearMask then continued their fight, duking it out. BearMask stabbed his Bear Claws against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Kick against BearMask, over and over and over. FlamingoMask then followed it up by punching at BearMask and then extended his neck, bashing BearMask aways; BearMask then fell down with a hard crash. FlamingoMask then told BearMask to stay out of the city. BearMask then decided to finally use his power for this---his arms began to glow with some kind of unidentified energy, much to FlamingoMask's concern. BearMask then created an energy orb, also then revealing what his power was---radioactive manipulation. FlamingoMask was sent into deep fear. BearMask then threatened FlamingoMask that he if didn't surrender to him, he would nuke the entire city into oblivion with his radioactive energy bombs. FlamingoMask wanted to strangle BearMask, but knew better. FlamingoMask then surrendered, to which BearMask then called off his attack. BearMask then went up to FlamingoMask and said that he had his respect for doing that and would leave him be; FlamingoMask asked "Really?" to which BearMask then punched at FlamingoMask in the gut with his Bear Claws---it was just a mere facade all along and BearMask was about to nuke the blast down anyways. FlamingoMask then tackled BearMask, cancelling his attack. FlamingoMask and BearMask then fought off some more; their fight getting more brutal. FlamingoMask then punched at BearMask's face some more, causing him to partially bleed some shadows. FlamingoMask then blasted down a strong blast of light against BearMask; BearMask tanked through the blast, although smoke rised off of him badly. BearMask and FlamingoMask then tackled each other and rolled across, then taking their fight across the city, rolling over some buildings and the streets. FlamingoMask then threw a Shadow Stake at BearMask, only for BearMask to catch it and then snap it into two. FlamingoMask then rushed up to beat down on BearMask and rapidly punched at him, only then for BearMask to grab him by the arms. BearMask then repeatedly stabbed his Bear Claws into FlamingoMask's gut and chest, causing FlamingoMask to bleed some shadows from his mouth. BearMask then pounced on FlamingoMask, punching down on him. FlamingoMask then crawled back out, only for BearMask to then perform Bear Demolisher Kick against FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask crashing against many building. Finally, just when it was seemingly just about done, BearMask then leaped up and stabbed his Bear Claws into FlamingoMask, delivering the finishing blow. FlamingoMask then limped and twitched, before then finally becoming devoid of any life. FlamingoMask was killed. BearMask then roared in victory, before then laughing, and then finally reverted back to his usual cold demeanor. BearMask kept true to his word. With his work there now done, BearMask took off and then made it back to the Shadowland Cave, where he was congratulated, especially by CatMask. BearMask later on then recieved a letter from SaberMask as he was chatting with ScorpionMask. The letter wrote that SaberMas challenged him. BearMask then accepted the challenge, then walked aways. FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too! BearMask reappeared where he and CatMask explained the SaberMask letter to CobraMask. CobraMask then deployed him to go after SaberMask then, to which BearMask went to do so. However along the way, CatMask then appeared to BearMask, then suggesting him to attack all of the remaining members of Flamingo Squadron. BearMask agreed with this plan and then the two headed out to Chicago. Once they got there, BearMask then size changed and began pounding on Machine G. As he continued to thrash against Machine G, LobsterMask then flew out to combat against BearMask. LobsterMask tackled BearMask and then rapidly punched at him with his claws. As Machine G flew off and LobsterMask said his words, BearMask then charged at LobsterMask; BearMask and LobsterMask then fought each other some more. LobsterMask then fired Lobster Hydrant at BearMask, to which BearMask tanked. BearMask wasn't impressed with the choice of water stream being used against him. However, there was actually just a warmup, as then LobsterMask then slashed his arm blades against BearMask, doing some damage. LobsterMask and BearMask then duke it out some more for a while. LobsterMask does his best to keep him away from the city, trying to avoid doing much damage as possible. BearMask's strength becomes overbearing though, as he tanks in his attacks and keeps throwing more swift and powerful punches against LobsterMask. LobsterMask is already feeling some pain, but he keeps on going---as what FlamingoMask would have wanted him to do. BearMask soon begins to get worn down a bit by LobsterMask's determined fighting. LobsterMask then kept going, punching at BearMask and punching. BearMask fell over and then his arms began to glow with radioactive energy. BearMask then threw one of his Radioactive Energy Bombs at LobsterMask's face, hitting LobsterMask hard. BearMask then pounced on LobsterMask, repeatedly punching down at him brutally. As BearMask raised up his Bear Claws, LobsterMask then stabbed his Lobster Claws at BearMask's back, giving him a severe amount of pain. In retaliation, BearMask then shoved down his Bear Claws against LobsterMask's head, then begins to brutally beat him down. As he proceeded to beat down on him, BearMask then jumped up high and stomped on LobsterMask, killing him. BearMask roared and then moved out, his back hurting however. BearMask then proceeded to wreak havoc on Chicago, only then for SquidMask to appear, and then attacked both BearMask and CatMask. BearMask fought off SquidMask briefly, but then had to retreat due to the pain on his back. Once BearMask returned back to the Shadowland Cave, he and CatMask reported that they were unable to find SaberMask, but did manage to track down and kill LobsterMask. BearMask was then dismissed and went to lay down and heal for the time being. FlamingoMask's Grand Resurrection! Defeat BearMask!! Following after his mission, BearMask was then re-deployed by CatMask to take down SaberMask, who this time they found right away also located now in Chicago. As BearMask got there, he vowed to SaberMask that he'd break him the same way he did to FlamingoMask. BearMask and SaberMask then fought for a while, with the two being equal to each other in terms of power for the most part, up until he then began to edge out SaberMask, beginning to beat down on him. CatMask cheered him on, to which he retorted to her that he didn't want to hear it, not because he didn't like it but because it was distracting. As BearMask began to take in some more damage from SaberMask, BearMask then fought back hard and then began to savagely beat down on SaberMask. The fight came to a climax when BearMask then picked up SaberMask and was about to snap his spine in two, before then FlamingoMask came in, having been revived by his mother ArcanaMask and given a new form---Chakora FlamingoMask!! Chakora FlamingoMask then shot at BearMask, forcing BearMask to release SaberMask. BearMask then fought off Chakora FlamingoMask and SaberMask. They fought for a while, but despite BearMask's tremendous efforts, he was defeated by SaberMask and Chakora FlamingoMask when they began to hit his back some more. Chakora FlamingoMask then defeated BearMask using his Chakora Rainstorm Cubes, followed up by SaberMask Tyranno Arms, creating a massive explosion that engulfed BearMask and destroying parts of his armor. BearMask then fell over from the blast and was knocked out stone cold. He then spoke his last words and faded aways with Shadow Manifest. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I & II BearMask reappeared when he was freed by FlyMask and HoundMask. All he did was look at them and greet them, before then just walking aways. He was the last Nocturne criminal to be freed. All-Out Monster Attack BearMask briefly appeared near the very end of the RP where he was seen along with CherufeMask, eyes glowing red and looking down at the rest of The Monsters along with CherufeMask. Abilities * Radiation Manipulation: BearMask has control over radiation energy. With it he can also: ** Radioactive Energy Bombs: BearMask can conjure up and create an energy ball made up of radioactive energy. It is extremely powerful and is capable of destroying entire city blocks at just BearMask's normal size alone. In his giant form, it is capable of causing even more damage, capable of destroying an entire city. * Bear Claws: BearMask's most powerful weapon of choice; BearMask wears strong gauntlets that are equipped with very strong, retractable, razor-sharp claws that he can use to stab, slash and cut through anything with. * Enhanced Strength: BearMask is incredibly strong, being able to lift objects and opponents 20x bigger than he is and is capable of destroying buildings with a mere concentrated punch in his normal size alone. His hands are capable of crushing devices and people with ease. BearMask is also capable of taking on multiple opponents at once. * Enhanced Durability: BearMask has enhanced durability; being able to tank in most attacks thrown at him. Mere bullets just fly off of him, and * Enhanced Endurance: BearMask has enhanced endurance, being able to stay and fight for a very long time. * Enhanced Stamina: BearMask has enhanced stamina. * Bear Demolisher Kick: BearMasy can deliver a fatal explosive kick by bouncing back on something and then propelling himself, to which he then has enough power to deliver a kangaroo kick-esque kick attack and then deliver against his opponent. It's power is roughly akin to that of 400 exploding dynamite sticks. * Bear Devastation Punch: BearMask can deliver a powerful punch that is capable of destroying an entire building in one blow. It can also kill weaker opponents in one mere punch. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, BearMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Thermal Resistance: BearMask has resistance to both extreme temperatures hot and cold. This was proven when walked through a huge blizzard and was completely fine and again when FlamingoMask used his Phoenix Fire against him and it still had no effect. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Due to his experience of being a wrestler, BearMask is excellent at hand to hand combat. * Size Change: BearMask can change his size from normal to giant with the help of his capsule device. * Light Resistance: Unlike most Shadowbloods, BearMask is resistant to light energy, thus making him immune to light attacks. * Enhanced Senses: BearMask has enhanced senses; being able to sense someone's or something's presence even from afar. * Eye Color Change: BearMask's eyes can change color, most notably the color red. Weaknesses * Back: The weakest spot of BearMask is his back and repeated damage done to his back will weaken him and eventually lead to his defeat. Quotes Trivia * Prior to Gallibon the Destroyer's BearMask, there existed a much different version of BearMask that was used by GyaosKing485 in his Godzillaz21 sockpuppet account. That version was more of a cult leader who had very little ties with the actual lore and was widely detested. Lord Vehk then later adopted the character/motif, but then later gave him to Gallibon the Destroyer. * BearMask's repeated line of "If he dies, he dies" is a reference to Ivan Drago from Rocky IV. * BearMask is the first enemy to actually kill FlamingoMask in RP. ** Although technically speaking, he is only the second enemy in general to have ever killed FlamingoMask. The first was MacabreMask. * BearMask is also the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to kill not one, but two members of Flamingo Squadron. * BearMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to grow to a giant size. * BearMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member who was not recruited by anyone else, he simply showed up there to become part of their legion. * BearMask is based off of Warsman from Kinnikuman in terms of design. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs